Vegas
by Katniss-hermione-Herondale
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, or does it? Izzy and Clary go to Vegas for her birthday. But some things just were not meant to stay in Las Vegas. Like love maybe? AU/AH Clace, Sizzy maybe Malec. Rating may Change
1. Birthdays, hangovers and Jace

**I don't know I just thought of this whilst I was thinking about fanfiction, which is quite often. You would know if you have seen how many favourite fanfictions I have.**

**Vegas – chapter 1 **

Ah yes it was that time of year that clary really couldn't care less about. It was her birthday. In fact it was her 21st birthday, and what did her life long best friend get her? Oh yeah two plane tickets to Las Vegas for the weekend. Did she want to go to Vegas? No. Was she being held against her will and forced to board the plane to Las Vegas? Yes.

Now she was locked in a giant flying metal can, just a couple thousand ft above the ground and stuck listening to Izzy ( Life long best friend in question) prattle on about what was going to happen when they land and how they must start on makeup the minute the get to the hotel room. Clary groaned internally. This was going to be a long weekend.

**-At the hotel - **

The two girls stumbled through the door tot their hotel room and dumped the suitcases. Clary was commanded to shower and to be quick about it. So she left Isabelle to unpack and destroy the hotel room with her endless supply of dresses and makeup and hair products.

She stepped out the shower and had a lacy strapless push up bra and some lacy underwear tossed in her direction. She slipped them on under her towel and let it drop. Izzy pointed to the chair in front of her "sit", sitting down clary noticed that she was facing a table lined with make up products and any mirror in the room was covered. Oh by the angel this will be torture.

**-About an hour and a half later but who knows really – **

After being waxed, plucked, prodded and what feels like airbrushed. She was ready to put on the outfit that our dearest Isabelle had picked out for her. It was a Black dressed that hugged her body in all the right places. Of course it did, Izzy picked it. She was also in 5 inch heels and wobbly around the room for practice. I took a while to convince Izzy to let her wear shoes less than 7 inches. Now for the big reveal, like in all them big make over TV shows. Boom the curtain is ripped away and you're stunningly attractive. Izzy uncovered the mirror and clary's jaw literally fell open. She looked amazing! Her hair was finally tamed and her make-up made her look sexy and mysterious.

Izzy got ready and then they set off out. "Ok Clare-bear, tonight is your night. You 21 now and its time for you to go get laid because I know you haven't in a while, just remember what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." She finished with a wink. "Ugh Iz do I have to?" Clary said embarrassed, "Of course you do, there is a reason I picked Vegaaasss!" hmm "Iz have you been drinking already?" "Nope silly, let's go!" She said as she dragged clary towards a nightclub.

They had been in the club for a while and had lost count of the amount of shots they had had. Iz and clary were now on the dance floor, Clary was dancing by herself but she could see some of the lustful stares she was getting from a few other guys, Izzy was grinding against some geeky looking guy with glasses, so not her type, probably too drunk. After another few minutes, she felt someone behind her, he grabbed her hips and they were dancing – well whatever you wanted to call it. "Hey Beautiful" he whispered in her ear, she shivered and felt him smirk against her skin. Another little while after this so called 'dancing' she could not stand friction much longer. She needed to be closer. Much closer. She spun around and was taken aback. He was incredibly good looking, now whether that was just the alcohol she did not know and right now she did not care. "Clary" She said "Jace" he replied with that smirk still plastered on his face. "We should get out of here" His eyes visibly darkened and he nodded, leading her through the crowd. She caught a glance of Izzy and saw her giving her thumbs up. She grinned.

Next thing she knew she was pinned up against the door of a hotel room, probably his. His lips pressed against hers almost urgently and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his tongue asked for entrance, which she apply allowed. Their tongues battled for dominance and he lifted her up as she locked her legs around his waist. He carried her over to a bed.

-The next morning -

Clary woke up with a persistent pounding in her head. She opened her eyes and was attacked by light which only made her head hurt more. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her face. Clary felt a something warm across her stomach and froze. It was someone's arm. Snippets of last night came back to her and she blushed. Oh no. Slowly she turned her head to side and surprise surprise there he was. What was his name again? Josh? John? Ugh just trying to remember hurt her head.

Carefully and quietly she slid out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, picking up her clothes on the way. Once she got there she looked in the mirror and gasped. Her lips were swollen and her eye makeup that had once made her look sexy now made her look like a panda. She scrubbed all the make u p off her face and found a new toothbrush in the cabinet. She quickly dressed and walked out of the bathroom. _Phew~!_ He was still fast asleep. She Walked to the door and picked up her heels. She stepped out and saw that the door to another part of the hotel room opened and she froze. But to her surprise, out came a very familiar person. She couldn't help it. She laughed. Izzy looked up and had a look of shock on her face. After the shock wore off she began to laugh too. "Lemme guess, nerdy guy, right Iz?" Izzy just nodded. "I saw who you left with Clare-bear I'm so proud of you" Both girls giggled "So you should be, I am stunningly attractive" a masculine voice came from behind her and she jumped.

She turned around and glared at him. "What's that look for cherry-drop? After the sounds you were making last night I would have thought you liked me" he said with a look of amusement on his face when she flushed red. "Uh I will meet you back at the hotel Clare" Iz said and left quickly. Shit no she did not just leave me with him. "Ok well I'm just gonna go now" she said and turned to leave. He grabbed her hand and spun her round making her head hurt and feel dizzy. "Look I have a headache what do you want?" She looked at him. Crap. Why couldn't he have put a shirt on?

"I can get you aspirin, but actually I was just wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me?" He actually looked hopeful. "What's in it for me?" she asked teasingly, "Aspirin and free food?" she grinned "you had me at free".

**Okay so this is chapter 1, Okay I'm just gonna let you guys know now that no she does not get pregnant he wasn't that drunk. Also if you are confused. The nightclub scene was a Saturday night and its now Sunday so she will be going home in the next chapter **


	2. The unexpected meeting

**Vegas chapter 2! **

**Okay folks time for chapter 2 of Vegas. In this chapter its Monday she got back from Vegas the night before and now she is at work. Make sense? Good – I'm also in the middle of writing a one-shot that should be up soon you should read it and tell me what you think, its called Mr Mailman, for reasons you will have to find out by yourself. AND HOLY SHIT GUYS ONLY 3 MORE DAYS I ALREADY BOOKED MY TICKETS I'm quite excited! **

**Okay thanks for all of your reviews guys they mean a lot here is your individual praise! **

**justbeautifulme33****: Wow thank you so much I always thought my writing style was really stupid but I'd glad that it's easy to read and I'm glad that you like the story! **

**Guest 1? : Don't worry I wont make anyone get pregnant – I am writing one of those stories but I just didn't want it to happen in this story.**

**Guest 2: Thanks and well I'm updating now I hope to update twice a week from now on **

**Cnopps: Wow I can't believe that you like my story cause I really like yours! Especially delta spirit, you should update that soon!**

**Wow okay sorry everyone else I loved all of your reviews but this is getting too long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and too the person that lives in Vegas I hope I have made it as good as possible and maybe you should read my other fanfics to see if you live those but thanks again :D **

**ON WITH THE STORY THEN!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cpov**

Wow I mean just, wow. Honestly she had a great time yesterday, which was not expected. I mean the day after you slept with someone you tend too, well you tend to never really see them again. But yesterday was I don't know probably one of the best days she has ever spend with a guy. He –Jace, She actually remembered his name when they were on their way to the restaurant for lunch- took her back to her hotel to shower and change and do everything she needed to, then he took her to this nice little Italian place called Chicago Joe's which was a cute little place and the food was simply delicious. After that they went to get ice cream. They had learnt a lot about each other. Jace was a natural blond, he was adopted when he was 10, he has a little brother called max and he wanted to be a football star when he grew up but that obviously isn't gonna happen now. He also told her stories from his childhood that ended up with them laughing so much that tears formed in their eyes. She had never had such a connection with someone.

They had exchanged number but she didn't think he would want to contact her. He was obviously a player, and she just didn't want to end up heart broken. But then part of her was telling her that it's too late, she knew that she liked him and this part of her was telling her to pursue it, yet the smarter part of her was telling her not too. She would fall in love with him and end up like all the other girls that fell for him. Heartbroken.

**Jpov**

Wow he honestly did not expect to have such a good time with her yesterday. She was smart funny and to be honest she was beautiful, Jace has never thought that way about a girl before. She he has been with hot girls and he has been with pretty girls but he has never seen a girl he thought was beautiful, well that was before red haired beauty entered into his life. God he had gone to Vegas with his best friend, Simon, to meet more that one girl, but after the Saturday with Clary he wanted to spend a little more time with her before they both had to go home.

After spending the day with her and learning more about her he could say that he actually liked her. That's right folks, after just 1 night and a day together; Jace Wayland actually liked a girl. He didn't know how though. He has spent weeks with girls before, his longest relationship being a month, but even then the relationships were purely physical, he never liked them and he certainly never loved them. He doesn't love clary but all he knows is that he really wants to see her again. Yesterday he had learnt so much about her. She was always made fun of because of her height, she had an older brother and yesterday was her birthday, and she was also an artist. Jace wanted to see her again, he got her number but he didn't want to get in touch with her yet. Some how is confidence level came down a couple of notches when it came to her, he was actually afraid of rejection and that was new to him, they both lived and worked in New York, him in an office and her in an art museum, yet he was still to scared to ask her to coffee.

Seriously Jace felt like his mind was going to explode. Jesus he needed a coffee, he put on his blazer and walked to the nearest coffee house.

**Cpov**

Clary was sitting in a coffee shop drawing whatever came to mind, she was in her own little world, she had her ear phones in and was curled up on an arm chair which was located right at the back of the shop where she could draw and listen to music in peace. Ah Black Veil Brides, you can never go wrong with a bit of Knives and Pens.

She was perfectly content with sitting there all day, if she didn't have to get back to the museum in a bit, she sighed and looked down at what she had drawn, she had drawn her and Jace sitting on a bench eating ice cream. She closed the sketch book just as a shadow fell over her. She took her earphones out at looked up only to be met with some all too familiar golden eyes. "Jace?" she asked surprised "the one and only" he grinned "can I sit here?" he asked pointing at the arm chair opposite her "Yeah sure" she said trying not to blush, and thankful for the fact that she had closed her sketch pad before he came over and saw the drawing.

The two ended up talking and making jokes until clary stated that she had to get back to work, and she could have sworn she saw disappointment flicker in Jace's eyes but it was gone and quickly replaced with a grin. "Ok then little red, I will be seeing you soon" She scoffed as he winked cockily. " Yeah okay bye to you too" she grinned and walked out of the coffee shop and back to the gallery already dialling Izzy's number, she really needed help now. Seeing him again so soon as well, surely it can't have been a coincidence. She really wanted to see him again and she really hoped that that small flicker of disappointment earlier meant that he wanted to see her again too.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow okay guys that was chapter 2 and I hope to have chapter 3 up maybe Wednesday evening. Hope you enjoyed please review! **

**- Georgie xx **


	3. A realisation of feelings

**I'm sooorrryyy I know I haven't updated this in a while. I have been a bit busy with my other fanfics and Cornwall and then the fact that I now have a little sister – so yeah busy! But anyway here is chapter 3: **

_**OH I would also like to say – okay so some people don't like it when the stories are like wow they fall in love instantly – ok yeah it's a bit stupid but I would also like to point out that that isn't what happens in this story. She has a crush on him – he has a crush on her. The word love doesn't even come into it yet. Ok? Ok on with the story**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Clary had never thought of someone so much in her life. But when it came to Jace, she just couldn't help it. It had been 3 days since they had coffee together, yet every time Clary closed her eyes she saw flashes of gold and every time she slept her dreams were filled with the golden boy. He had even made an appearance in her sketch book once or twice. She felt like such a creeper. I mean who draws and dreams about someone all the time. So yes she was perfectly aware of how creepy she sounded.

Clary was confused about her feelings, but she could safely say that she had a crush on Jace, Jace with his amazing golden eyes that seemed to hold her in place when she stared into them, Jace with his silky blond curls that she just wanted to run her fingers through. ANYWAY, she was acting like such a school girl about the whole thing! Well besides the fact that they had already slept together; but that's not the point! The point is who has a crush on someone after little less than a week of knowing them? That thought scared her more than she cared to admit.

Not only was she scared but she was also (back to the school girl emotions again) disappointed and upset that Jace had her number and she hasn't had a single call or text from him. Did that mean that he wasn't interested? Maybe he was just shy? _No Clary don't be stupid _she thought. He probably just wasn't interested in her. And as much as she hated to admit it, that thought hurt her. She didn't want to be hurt by another guy. She has had enough of being hurt throughout her life. The only guy to ever stick by her was her brother. Jonathon. He wasn't the nicest of people, but when it came to his little sister, he could be the most caring and the best listener. They had helped each other through problem after problem.

So Clary done what any 21 year old woman would have done, she called her two best friends, Izzy and Aline, and told them to bring pyjamas, wine and mean girls because it was time to face her friends and tell then the truth. Hopefully they can help her.

About half an hour later, Clary was in her pyjamas, wine glasses on the table and the DVD player open, eagerly awaiting that knock on the door. Izzy and Aline both arrived together, knowing them they had probably just finished shopping, but you see, the three of them had a deal. The deal was that whenever one of them was upset or needed to vent and talk to someone, for example a bad break up would be one of these things, they would text the other two telling them to bring pyjamas, wine and a movie. That was their little deal, they didn't need to do it that often, but Clary definitely needed it now.

The three girls sat down together and put the movie on whilst Clary filled each wine glass. "Ok Clary gives us the dirt, what you hiding gal?" Aline said with a wink. "Ok so I met this guy when Iz dragged me to Vegas, and he was, well he is, really sweet and he treats me nice, like he actually wants to know me. I honestly feel like I can trust him, he makes me laugh and he is super hot as well so really he's just the whole package. Although he can be quite sarcastic at times" Clary finished with a sigh and waited for the girls to answer her. "It's Jace isn't it" Izzy asked, "Yes Izzy of course it is, I didn't meet anyone else in Vegas" Clary replied with a hint of sarcasm. Aline on the other hand just squealed, it wasn't often I talked about a guy I liked. In fact it wasn't often I liked a guy at all.

"Have you slept with him already?" Aline asked bouncing up and down " Yes but I don't really remember much I was so pissed that I didn't even remember his name when I first woke up!" Aline squealed again. "Ok then I guess I should come clean with you guys too, since clary has" Both girls looked at Isabelle questioningly. "well I sort of have a date with the boy I got with, I know he isn't my usual type-" Clary mouthed 'total nerd' at Aline and she nodded in understanding "but he was so sweet and I think he genuinely likes me, not just for my looks" at the same time Aline and Clary placed a hand over their hearts and said 'Awwwwwww' the three of them burst out laughing.

"So Aline, how's things with Helen?" Clary asked, Aline took her time to decide but eventually she figured out that she liked girls, she didn't exactly like men that much, and the most she could see them as were friends. The girls spend the rest of the night, talking, laughing and making jokes about each other and their crushes. After all that Clary decided that it was okay to have a crush on Jace, Izzy had a crush on Simon and she was in exactly the same situation as Clary, except Simon wanted to see Izzy again, and Clary was pretty sure that Jace didn't want to see her again, but there was only one way to find out – she had to text him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Jpov**

What was it about Clary that made her so different from all of the other girls? Well to be honest Jace could give quite a few reasons – She was beautiful, she was kind and she actually had a personality. And Jace actually thought that maybe she liked him, which was part of what made Clary Fray so different from the other girls, the other girls only wanted him in the physical sense. But Jace and Clary had gotten to know each other, and he liked her. It scared him to admit it, but he did. He has never truly liked a girl before and he had absolutely know idea how to go about it.

He wanted to text her, or maybe even call her. But he was so nervous! Imagine that Jace Herondale was actually nervous. He just didn't want to embarrass himself, but more importantly, he knew that he didn't want to like this girl too much. Because it scared him. Because he has never been like this before, and because he wasn't used to these feelings; what if he hurt her? What if she hurt him?

Just when he was about to text Alec and Simon and tell them to come over with beer, his phone buzzed. He looked at his phone and his heart sped up. It was a text from Clary.

**Hey Jace, it's Clary, I was just wondering if you would like to go out somewhere tomorrow, maybe for coffee? Its okay if you don't I guess uh yeah – C**

Jace let out a massive sigh of relief. She wanted to see him again. At this, his confident and cocky side decided to make an appearance.

**Well Clary, glad you finally texted me, how about you, me, dinner, my place, 7? ;) – J**

Jace almost jumped for joy when she replied with a yes, he texted her, his address because she wouldn't let him pick her up. Words couldn't even describe how excited he was for this; he just hoped that she liked him in the same way that he liked her. Even though they had already had sex, Jace didn't think it would count since both of them couldn't really remember all of it. So Jace decided that it was time to find out if Clary felt the same way about him. He didn't really know what way he felt about Clary, but he knew he didn't exactly liked this friend stage. He would just have to wait and see if tomorrow evening revealed all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cpov**

Clary was so happy! She couldn't believe that he actually said yes, well then again, part of her felt like he would say yes. Because he seemed to genuinely like her, she just really hoped that he wasn't leading her on. She really didn't want to deal with another broken heart. Although she wasn't in love with him, she did like him and it would still hurt if he was leading her on. She would just have to wait and see what tomorrow had to bring. Clary really did hope that he felt the same way that she did. Well how she thought she felt anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I am so sorry that this is so short! But I was working really hard to write this by tonight because I haven't updated in ages, so I feel like I owe you guys an update Ok so once again I'm sorry but I hope that you like this chapter and please REVIEW! I appreciate them all.**

**- Georgie xx **


End file.
